The World Hidden Within
by Roadd
Summary: When OZ finally escapes from the Abyss 10 years later something even worse awaits him; Hell's Gate.
1. Chapter 1

10 years ago sparked the beginning of the end.

The night of Oz Vessalius' coming of age party was all a blur to him now, even though he still remained in his adolescent body. The world was a completely different place now, with the appearance of Hell's Gate and the discovery of the Abyss. Five years prior the Heaven's Gate disappeared taking out the city of Sablier, this coming to be known as the Tragedy of Sablier. No one was safe, no one was sane. Oz glanced out his new apartment's window admiring the fake stars and periodically glancing towards the wall the government had built to conceal Hell's Gate. Oz had made a contract with Alice, B-Rabbit, but some people were not so lucky and became contractors themselves, inheriting strange powers. All of this mayhem was somehow being hidden from the general public, in one way or another.

An organization known as PANDORA was secretly studying the mystery behind the Abyss and Hell's Gate, consisting of the Four Great Dukedom and a massive amount of scientists. The Baskerville's now worked for a sketchy organization known as the Syndicate. The Syndicate controlled most contractors and are assisting the Baskerville's in retrieving the 5 doors to the Abyss, their intentions are unknown.

"Gil..tonight feels different.." yawned Oz still staring out the window.

"What do you mean?" questioned his servant taking a seat beside his master.

"Hey Oz!" Gil and Oz squeaked and clung to each other as Break came out of the dresser across the room.

"Haven't you ever heard of a door?" scolded Gil giving the man a cold glare.

"Nope..but that's beside the point..Oz are you feeling okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you...feel...something?" Break was now face to face with the boy leaning down to eye level.

"Well..I-" Oz was cut short when he noticed someone outside the window. He only caught a glimpse of the figure, but he did notice the white mask concealing the man's face, the coy smile burnt into the boys mind as he pulled the curtains close that cold night.

* * *

**Hmm..I'm not sure if these animes will work togehter.**.


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you see that?" gasped Oz staring at the now closed window.

"See what?" Break and Gil responded in unison looking over at the window. Although Break held a way too surprised expression leading Oz to the conclusion that he knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Oz..I think you're just.." Gil's sentence faded away into the darkness now taking over the apartment.

"Oz!" Gil scrambled around in the darkness trying to come up with a plausible reason behind why the lights had suddenly shut off. Break's grin shone clearly through the darkness before he faded away into nothing leaving a bewildered Oz and Gil alone. After a few moments of fumbling around the two found each other reassuringly wrapping themselves around each other. Just as they were getting comfy on the floor, the lights flickered back on. Oz took step back bumping into someone.

"Break.." Oz turned around confused as to why Break was creepily hovering behind him. Oz let out an earth shattering scream as he looked up at the strange man before him. He ran behind Gil, who was sadly enough, just as frightened as he was.

"Shh!" cried the young Chinese man, running over to the window and peeping though the curtains. Gil and Oz obeyed, watching the man curiously wondering whether or not to run for their lives. Hei spotted the observation apparition on the building opposite of him. It searched the area thoroughly then disappeared promptly, leaving Hei relieved and giving him time to come up with an excuse for being in these strange peoples room. He put on his friendliest smile then turned to face Oz and Gil.

"Hi!" He tilted his head slightly to the side, he knew that would help him come off as a nice guy.

"Hey..." The small blonde boy responded, then emerged from behind the taller man. With great sincerity he approached Hei cautiously, eyeing him up and down.

"I'm Li ShenShung!" Hei held out a hand and the boy reluctantly shook it pulling away rather quickly.

"I'm Oz Vessalius and this is Gilbert Nightray. May I ask how and why you are in here?" He pointed at the scruffy boy across the room, Hei noted that he looked rather similar to Vincent Nightray.

"Oh well you see, you're bedroom window is open and I was visiting my friend who lives in the room below you, so I decided to climb up and tell you, but then the power went out..." Hei spoke the words with such softness, Oz had to lean in to hear exactly what he was saying. Oz was thinking up a dignified response as Alice burst through the door, taking Gil out, as he was standing behind it.

"OZZZZ!" Alice leaped from halfway across the room landing on top of her contractor. They landed in a heap on the floor causing Hei to jump back from them in recoil.

"Hey Oz! I was down in the lobby and there were these doors and people walked into them and then when the doors reopened they were gone! Do you think the building ate them? Or maybe the staff is made up of cannibals and they capture them and save them for their dinners!" Alice continued to rant on about the wonders of the man-eating doors when she spotted a pair of unfamiliar shoes in front of her. She poked them curiously and they giggled causing her to pull back. Alice glanced up seeing Hei waving happily down at her. She abruptly jumped up in battle mode.

"Seaweed head, there's a strange man in here and you're just lazing around over there!" scolded Alice circling the Chinese stranger with cat-like grace.

"I was getting to the saving part until you hit me with a door!"

"No time to make excuses!" With that Alice lunged for the man, tackling him into the wall opposite them. His head smacking against the floor as they landed, knocking him out. Alice was about to begin punching and kicking until she realized her opponent was unconscious.

"Oh..hmmm.." She stared down a the man questioningly wondering how this weakling could have infiltrated their house. Luckily, he regained consciousness a few minutes later.

"I-I'm Li Shengshung..nice to meet you!" Alice tensed as she sensed something ascending the apartment building.

"Scatter!" She hissed, grabbing the strange man and dragging him into the closet with her. Gilbert and Oz were hiding in the bathroom closet. It was quite cramped inside the hall closet, but they were hidden behind a wall of clothes that stank of wet dog, so it was an appropriate hiding spot.

"If you touch me, I'll sue you!" Alice warned Hei glaring at him through the dark. Alice was about say something else when the door was kicked in. The sound of the locks cracking apart echoed throughout the apartment. Hei paled in the face to better portray himself as a normal civilian. Alice took note of the traumatized male beside her and she placed her hand on his shoulder reassuringly; his body relaxed soon after.

Oz and Gil peeked through the crack in the door only to see black shoes scuffling around the room tearing apart everything in sight. When the intruders reached the bathroom closet, they hesitated but didn't attempt to open it. After a few more minutes of failed searching the footsteps left, an eerie silence filled the apartment. When everyone felt the coast was clear they emerged from their hiding spots. As they emerged, they all made their way to the wall, that was now vandalized.

"Futurumm mihi non est" Gilbert read the blood written words on the wall. "Anyone know Latin?"

"It says "There is no tomorrow" responded Hei immediately, receiving skeptical glances from the three.

"Okay...well what is that supposed to mean exactly?" Oz pondered, trying to come to a logical conclusion.

"Maybe it literally means there is no tomorrow, like since today is today, you don't know if there will actually be a tomorrow, but there's a yesterday because yesterday has already past, therefore tomorrow does not exist." Alice explained spitting out the words faster than anyone could comprehend.

"Or maybe it just means something bad is going to happen tomorrow, or maybe today since there apparently is no tomorrow." countered Gil, sticking his tongue out at the rabbit.

"Shut up seaweed head!" Alice spat wanting to beat the man into a pulp. "So emo boy, WHY are you still in here exactly?"

"Emo boy?" coughed Hei surprised at the insulting nickname. "And I already told you why I'm here.." corrected Hei taking a seat on the couch across the room.

"Yeah, but your story sounds pretty suspicious. Why didn't you just call to tell us about the window?"

"Well, since you guys are new here, I thought it'd be a funny welcome to Azarashi Apartments." Hei smiled kindly up at Oz, hoping for some help.

"His story checks out with me, besides I think its about time we expanded our group of friends!" Oz skipped merrily over to the couch and plopped down beside Hei.

"Oh yeah, since you were"climbing up here", you didn't happen to see a man with a mask creeping around out there, did you?"

"N-no I didn't, sorry.." Hei's smiled faltered at the thought of his carelessness, the boy had seen him.

"Oh, okay just checking"Oz widened his smile trying to make the man feel comfortable.

"Oh and by the way I'm Alice" The small girl sat on the floor looking up at Hei, Hei thought she resembled a rabbit.

"Well I should be leaving!" Hei hopped up quickly, needing to report back to Huang and Mao. Everyone said their goodbyes and Hei slid his mask back over his face and ran out into the night.

* * *

**Wow...its been like 2 months since i've written anything, but this was finished I just never uploaded it...**


End file.
